My First Mistake
by shabbyteacups
Summary: It's a one-shot about Massie and her experience in a Intensive Ballet Program. The story was inspired by White House by Vanessa Carlton.


**A.N: Hey this one shot was inspired by the song White House by Vansessa Carlton which is why you'll recognize a few lines here and there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique or any of the characters, nor do I own the song White House.**

Summer before ninth grade, that's when I realized. I realized things were no longer just a game; every mistake would have a consequence. Another chance, I wouldn't get. The summer of change and growth, the summer that held my first mistake.

It started off like every other summer since fourth grade. I went off to the Ballet Intensity Program, prepared to work harder and earn my spot at the top. Being at the top of BOCD wasn't enough.

My mom dropped me off at the white house and wrapped her arms around me. "Mom I'll be fine, don't worry." I mutter.

"Massie don't strain yourself too much. I know this year has been hard even if you don't show it." She looked down at me, her eyes filled with worry and sadness. "I'll miss you; don't forget to call every now and then."

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal. Just like every summer." I turn around and start walking up to the house. I hesitate and turn around to see my mom tearing up. I wave and quickly walk inside.

Glancing around I take in the woody scent and the freshness of the dorm. Like previous years I'd be sharing the bunk with five other girls. It was so great to be back, surrounded by people actually worth my time unlike the worthless losers of my middle school. This summer would be different.

A few girls walk in laughing, "Hey Massie right? We've heard about you."

"Yes that would be me," I reply smirking.

Later my dorm mates and I hang out in our room, attempt to bond and check out the competition.

-----

That summer I stayed up almost every night. I knew it would affect my dancing but it was worth it. While I had made it my goal to be able to do an arrière I still wanted to have friends. Camp was never like Middle school where people would follow me mindlessly and I would be ahead with little competition. Here I was just a girl, good at ballet but not the best.

Our strict diets that kept us fit and in shape didn't bother me too much. I know that others had trouble but I was used to not eating to much. I had to maintain my flexibility and grace. Sometimes it would get difficult when I saw kids in school snacking on chocolate bars and potato chips but I couldn't throw my talant away for the sake of indulgence.

-----

The five us promised we'd be friend no matter what happened. We were all so alike but so different. Our inside jokes and secrets kept us together that summer. Together forever, we thought. Always joking about the extremely hot boys in our classes. They'd always look at us through there sparkling eyes and watch us as we'd practice.

Spin the bottle, the game we played the most. I mean duh because we're all high schoolers but that was my first time playing, seriously. It was fun but I felt uncomfortable. Since I wasn't the Alpha I had no choice but to play the games they wanted, not that I'd complain. I could never resist their games. They were all so great.

-----

Skye Hamilton. The epitome of perfection, at least that's what everyone thought. I'd never had such bigger competition. She could steal the lime light away from anyone. Her presence was just so inviting and irresistible. She was the best dancer in the program and she was one of my dorm mates. Of course she was the alpha and why not? She was gorgeous and talented. She deserved the attention; she deserved to be the most loved.

I just couldn't stand it. I wanted to be the best. Massie Block is always number one. I figured I could be cleverer, prettier if I tried hard enough. I could do a triple pirouette if I practiced. Skye wouldn't be the shining star this summer. The only problem was getting to the top when I had to start off at the bottom.

Skye happened to be my best friend at camp. She thought I was worth her attention. I kept her secrets even though I wanted to throw them out. She trusted me and I couldn't let her down. I was never alone at camp thanks to Skye but around her I felt like a little girl.

------

Chris Abley, the guy Skye most wanted. His floppy brown hair and fit body just drove her crazy. Chris was the answer I was looking for. I knew he liked me but I never thought twice of him. That was before Skye told me how much she liked him. I know it was bad but all I could think of was how easily I could take Skye down.

That summer Chris and I spent allot f time together. He was my ballet partner and of course Skye was insanely jealous. I lead him on long enough for Sky to realize he didn't like her. That's when things started going horribly wrong. She'd skip class and cry; she'd eat ice cream and wouldn't burn it off. I knew I had to fix this. I couldn't believe what I had done to her. I told her he's not worth it and sat with her those few days and just hold her. She eventually shook out of it and regained her confidence.

------

Unfortunately Chris didn't understand I was just using him. He continued to pursue me. He began to grow on me and soon a crush began to develop. He was an amazing dancer not only in ballet but also in jazz.

Chris was a couple of years older than me and allot more experienced. I didn't know what he saw in me but I became thrilled. He was such a sweet talker. I never saw the signs. We made out allot but never took it too far. Until one day.

I snuck into his cabin during class and we began to kiss and more. I realized what was happening but wasn't sure what to do. I got this warm, delicious feeling inside and mistook lust for love, never wanting the feeling to leave me.

That night I gave myself up to Chris Abley, putting my innocence into his hands. He was my first and it was a mistake.

-------

The Summer was coming to an end with only a week left of camp. I guess my room mates were all more mature than me because they all took the departing quiet easily. They didn't cry or even frown. No "I'll miss you's. Email me's! You have my number right's?"

I thought we'd be together forever but they drifted away even before the summer ended. As if we were nothing, as if the memories were just stupid things from the past.

----

I decided I wouldn't return. I lost my innocence there, in more than just one way. I loved that summer but hated it. I grew up so much since when I had come in June. I'll never forget the five of us and all that we went through. I guess it's time for me to move on too. I hope they all remember me, even Chris and Skye. I made it to the top that summer but in a way I didn't succeed. That summer was my first mistake.

**A.N: I didn't think I would have written so much.. but whatever. =)**


End file.
